Wally West's Race against the Clock
by TheComicGal
Summary: Wally gets done training with the Flash. He tries to make it on time to hang out with the team but loses his focus to save people and himself.


"Come on Wally. Its not that hard." Uncle Barry said.

"Well you're not the one getting a bloody nose every time!" Wally says right back.

"You just need to concentrate on moving your molecules threw the wall. One word Wally. Focus."

"I do focus!"

"Oh really, then what did I just say?"

"Uhh… something about focus?" Wally smirks.

"Yup, the most focused person in the world right here." The Flash laughs." All right Kid, were done here. But keep practicing."

"Ok uncle Barry, see you later!"

Wally takes off. He wants to get to the Cave as soon as possible. He had been waiting all day to see his friends. It was Saturday, and Saturday met the team hangs out if they did not have a mission.

"Almost to the Beta Tubes." He thinks.

He gets to a phone booth with an "Out of Order" sign on it.

"Kid Flash" Wally states.

"Recognized. Kid Flash. B-0…." The computer stops.

" Hello? Kid Flash to the Cave?"

"Beta Tubes offline for improvements."

"WHAT?" Wally gets up so fast he hits his head against the ceiling of the phone booth.

"Oww." Wally says while rubbing his head.

Wally checks his watch. 6:24 pm. The team leaves the Cave for the movies at 7pm. "If I can at my top speed with no distractions, I can make it." He says.

Kid takes off.

"Making great time! I can be at the Cave with 10 minutes to spare!"

"Help! Someone help!"

Wally turns to see an armed robber about to mug a girl about his age.

"Hand over the purse!" The mugger demands.

"That does not seem like a smart idea."

"Its you, the Flash's sidekick. Boy Flash!"

"Really? Boy Flash? You have the worst idea of what my name is."

"Shut it! Or the girl gets it!"

Kid Flash punches the guy in his back.

"The mugger drops the knife he was holding. He raises his hand and tries to grab it.

"Oh no you don't." KF kicks the mugger in his face." The names Kid Flash by the way."

"Oh thank you!" The girl says.

" It was no pro.."

Before Kid Flash could do anything he was being kissed.

"Take that as a thank you." The girl says.

"No thanks necessary miss, but they are taken if you feel like leaving a tip.

The girl laughs.

"Well I have to get going, get home safely."

Just like that the girl's hair blows in her face because Kid Flash had taken off.

"Just wait till Artemis hears this one…" He thinks to himself.

Kid is almost to Gotham when he trips. He rolls on the street until someone's foot stops him.

"Well what do we have here?"

Kid opens his eyes just wide enough to see a gang. A Gotham gang.

"Oh crap." Kid says.

"Looks like the Central City hero is lost. How about we show him why this city is called Gotham boys?" The leader creep says.

"I would love to be shown a tour but, I really need to get going, 'cause I am meeting my other friends in soon!"

" Well that's too bad. Get him!"

Creeps start running at Wally from all directions. Some carry knives. Others have crowbars. One or two even have a gun.

"Crap, crap, crap! How do Robin and Batman handle these gangs and the super villains!" Kid Flash thinks.

One gang member reaches to stab KF. He dodges easily.

"I would love to hang guys, but I have other people I promised to hang with tonight!" Kid grabs all their weapons in a flash and throws them in a dumpster. He then pushes then all into a pile of trash by the dumpster.

"Thanks for the party, later!" He takes off.

Wally finally gets to the Cave. Black Canary, Red Tornado and Batman are all there.

"Hi Wally, where have you been? The Team left for the movies a while ago." Black Canary says.

"Indeed, they all said something about seeing a movie about children murdering each other. Human culture is still strange to me." Red Tornado replies.

"They all left to see the 7pm showing." Black Canary says.

"Wally checks his watch. 7:48pm.

"The heck with it! I am going to the fridge!"

Wally pulls his mask off and walks into the Cave's kitchen to grab a snack.


End file.
